


Unwilling to Go Hungry

by completelyhopeless



Category: Gone With the Wind
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett vows not to go hungry. Rhett vows to have something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwilling to Go Hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Gone With The Wind. any. Scarlett isn't the only one to vow never to go hungry again.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/565512.html?thread=79486984#t79486984)_
> 
> I wrote this a few days ago, but I put it in as a comment only and since it was anonymous I accidentally lost it because it was screened and I wrote it straight in the text box.
> 
> If I'm honest, I was almost willing to let it be lost because I don't think it's very good. Sorry. I've never really done anything for _Gone with the Wind_ before even though in my family it's a tradition to watch it at least once every year and we have a small collection of memorabilia. I did try to make my own ending to Scarlett once before. It was crap, though.

* * *

Rhett won't go hungry again.

His hunger had never been for food, and he'd made plenty of money. He had a cause, and it was Rhett Butler, and he knew how to take care of himself.

His hunger was for a creature with green eyes and for something he never thought he'd care to want.

Her love.

He wouldn't go hungry. He'd make her his. He'd make her forget Ashley Wilkes.


End file.
